You Can Never Escape Your Past
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan have been on the run for almost a year now. When they have nowhere left to run, they have to protect not only themselves, but each other as their friendship is put to the test.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everybody! It's time for another story! I'm really excited about this one because it's kinda like my first story but at the same time it's not. James and Kendall will be the main characters but there will still be alot of Logan and Carlos in it. I had this idea in my head for a while but I just started reding this book which inspired me to write this so I hope you all like it!

* * *

Prolouge

Kendall P.O.V.

It was another dark and boring night. The guys and I were cooped up in an old abandoned house planning our next move. It was only a matter of time before _they_ found us again. We've been on the run for almost a year now, moving from city to city where they would always find us sooner or later. To this day I still hate the man that did this to us. They killed off our parents, one by one. They knew that would break us and for a while we were ready to give up. But we had each other. Even though we were still depressed about the deaths of our families… We knew that they wouldn't want us to give in. So we ran. We've been trying to keep a low profile until we found a way to stop him.

It was hard having to always stay on the move. No matter how hard we tried not to, we always seemed to end up getting attached or making friends with someone. It helped having each other to lean on though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the Carlos running into the house. "They're here!" He yelled. I silently cursed, wondering when we were going to get to stay in one place more than a couple months. "James do you have the bombs ready?" When he nodded his head I went over to him and grabbed one of the backpacks that contained vervain filled bombs. "Logan and Carlos, you guys start the truck. We'll hold them off." They both nodded and ran out the back door as James and I prepared ourselves.

We followed our now familiar routine, physically and mentally preparing ourselves for what was about to happen. "You ready Jay?" I asked making sure he was ready before we made our move. "Yep. I've got your back Ken." I nodded before responding "And I've got yours." I assured him as we made our way to the door before opening and throwing a couple bombs outside. I knew it was effective by the pained screams we heard. I heard the sound of a truck honking twice signaling that it was time to go. We started to make our way to the back door when suddenly the front door was broken down. I turned to see Jett and Dak standing there ready to attack. I looked over at James who nodded at me.

"You really think that running is going to help?" Dak asked in an amused tone. "Yeah, you know we're just going to find you again. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable." Jett said with a dark chuckle. "You make it sound like you guys are the brains of the operation. We all know that you're just the help." James said which made me smirk. Even before they were turned he knew how to irritate them. "Shut it Diamond." Jett sneered. "Why don't you make me Stetson." James retorted. "That's it!" I knew was getting ready to come at us.

"Now!" I yelled as James and I both tossed vervain grenades at the pair. As soon as the grenades went off we made our way out the back door, ignoring the screams of our former friends. When we got outside we made our way to the truck where a nervous looking Logan and Carlos awaited us. "Are you guys okay? We were starting to get nervous." Carlos said, still looking slightly nervous. "Carlos come on. Did you really think that we could'nt take Jett and Dak?" I chuckled. "Guys?" I turned towards James who pointed at the house. I looked back towards the house to see a still healing Jett and Dak along with about six others coming our way. "Logan you might want to step on it!" I yelled as we got on the road. When everyone was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief.

I knew that we didn't have enough grenades to handle all of them. We would have to fix that when we got settled down again. I guess James was right. He said that they would probably find us soon, which is the only reason we had everything packed already. You see, we've been doing this for a while now, which made us like a well-oiled machine.

Logan and Carlos usually handled the technical stuff. They usually knew the best placed to hide and settle down at. They were the ones who found the abandoned house that we just left. The family that put it up for sell had just recently left when we got here so it still had a bit of furniture. Logan and Carlos also helped us with the weapons. James and I have been training them and they've greatly improved from when they started. We wanted them to be able to defend themselves if they had to but I think that they are ready to get into the action.

James and I mostly handled the physical part. Since we've been on the run our bond has grown greatly. The thing is even though we've grown as a group, we've mostly grown in our pairs. James and I bonded over our training and having to constantly have each other's backs while Carlos and Logan have bonded over trying to make sure that our operation is going smoothly. I was hoping that we would be able to fix that when we got to the next town.

"So what town are we heading to now Logan?" James asked. I looked to Logan, interested in hearing his answer. "We're heading back to Los Angeles." We all looked at Logan, shocked at his destination choice. "You're serious?" I asked, still not quite believing it. "Look I know that ever since we've left L.A. we've been choosing small towns for a while but look where that's gotten us! I'm thinking that if we go to a big city then we'll have more time to prepare for when they find us. Plus, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't think to look where it all started." I had to admit that it was a pretty good plan. Plus, L.A. is practically our second home. And it was sure to have the things we needed to prepare ourselves.

Even though something told me that something was going to go wrong, I knew I had to trust Logan on this. I mean what's the worst that could happen. I could tell that both James and Carlos were excited by the looks on their faces. I decided to push the worry and doubts away for the sake of my friends.

"Looks like we're going to L.A."

* * *

Done! I know this chapter might have been a little confusing, but questions will be answered as the story progresses. I'm really excited about this story and I'm planning for this to be a series but I'm not 100% sure yet. So what do you think is going on? What did Kendall mean when he referred to Jett and Dak as 'former friends'? I'm pretty sure you know what Dak and Jett are but it's a little more to it. Quite a few questions will be answered next chapter but until then let me know what you think of the story so far! Are you excited to keep reading? Do you not really like it? Please let me know if you want me to continue! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	2. Moroi And Strigoi

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of 'You Can Never Escape Your Past'! Not alot of action this chapter, but quite a few questions are answered this chapter and it's pretty important to the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Moroi And Strigoi

Kendall P.O.V.

After what seemed like weeks (which in reality was only a couple of days), we had finally arrived in L.A. It was times like this that I was glad that we decided to invest in a house while we were still a band. We had decided to take a break from Big Time Rush, at least that's what we told everyone. With all the craziness that's been going on, we've been trying to lay low. We told our fans that we all decided that it was time for us to take a break because of personal troubles but we would be back to making music eventually. As vague as that excuse was… it worked. Everytime we saw a fan, they would just flash us a sympathetic look and keep moving. Even the paparazzi started to leave us alone. The thing was… I wasn't really sure if we would ever make music again. We would just have to wait and see what happens.

After we got settled in, we decided that it was time to stock up on the necessities. Even though Logan was the one that knew what we needed, we usually tagged along to help out. Ever since we've been on the run, Logan has kinda been the one that's really helped us through. We weren't really sure what we were dealing with until Logan researched it. I remember the day we first saw the man that was responsible for the death of our parents.

_*Flashback*_

_We were done recording for the day and of course Gustavo had to be jerk! James was kinda having a bad day and messed up a couple times. No matter how many time we tried to explain to Gustavo that James was having a bad day, he insisted that we needed to learn a lesson so he had us stay an extra hour in the studio. And if that wasn't enough, he made us walk all the way home! James kept apologizing saying that it was his fault that we had to stay and walk home but I assured him that this was not his fault. _

_The whole walk home I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. My theory was proven correct when this man showed up. He looked like an ordinary guy but I couldn't help but feel like there was something off about him._

"_Hello boys." He said, saying it like he's known us his whole life. "Look I don't mean to be rude but we kinda have somewhere to be socan you make this quick." I said wanting to get away from this guy as soon as possible. "Actually, I was hoping you two would join me. I have a business proposition for you." He said, pointing at James and I. I looked over to James, noticing the nervous expression on his face. _

"_Look, we're happy at Rocque Records so just leave us alone." James said in a stern voice. "Well I'm sure if you gave me just a little bit of your time, I could convince you to-" He was cut off by Logan. "Look they're not interested so just take a hike already!" He said in a harsh tone. We all turned to Logan looking shocked that he would snap like that._

"_If you boys are worried about being separated then you can all come along." I looked at him, giving him an 'Are you crazy?' look when I noticed his glowing green eyes and…fangs? "Look none of us are interested okay? So just leave us alone!" I said in a somewhat nervous voice. "That's alright. You all will say yes to me eventually." Those were his last words before he left, leaving us slightly nervous._

_*Flashback Over*_

After that encounter we decided to find some information. We weren't really sure why he wanted to turn us, but we didn't want to find out. We knew that he was a vampire, but what we didn't know, was that there were two different kinds of vampires. The first kind were the Moroi. They were vampires but were also part human so they were mostly friendly. Even though there were still a few that were kinda vicious. Moroi usually have glowing light green eyes and were created when a human that has vampire blood in his/her system dies.

The other type of vampire was the Strigoi, which is a full vampire. Since they had no human side, they were ruthless and usually killed whoever got in their way. They were much stronger than Moroi and are also much harder to kill. There were three known ways to kill a Strigoi: a vervain stake to the heart, decapitation, or setting them on fire. Strigoi usually had dark green eyes that only glow when they are using compulsion. The only way to create a Strigoi was to drink blood from a Strigoi. And even though both humans and Moroi were able to become Strigoi, Moroi were the better choice since they have experience being a vampire.

After we refused the man (who soon revealed himself to be named Dimitri), that's when everything started. He started to murder our parents one by one, going from the weakest to the strongest person in our group. We found that he has been studying us for a while, already knowing our strengths and weaknesses. He killed our parents to try and convince us to join him but we still refused. So he started going after our friends.

He started to kill some of our Palm Woods friends including The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, even Tyler. When we still didn't agree, he decided to start turning them. Dak and Jett were the first to be turned. And soon after, he turned Camille and Lucy. We found that when a Strigoi turns someone they are somehow able to control them, kinda like a sire bond. Dimitri used this to his advantage, making them attack us. We barely made it out alive, but we decided that we needed to be able to defend ourselves. Which is why we ran.

We knew that the Palm Woods wasn't safe for us anymore so we packed up our things, contacted Gustavo to fill him in (even though he didn't really believe us), and headed to Colorado. In Colorado, we started to train ourselves so that we would be prepared for hand-to-hand combat. Logan was able to find a store that sold vervain and we used that to our advantage.

To this day, we all have had times where we wanted to just give up. There were also times where we felt overwhelming guilt. But we had each other to lean on. And while I hated the fact that we were the cause of the deaths of so many of our friends and family, and that we ruined the lives of some our close friends… I refused to be a puppet to Dimitri. I had to make sure that the guys were all okay. We had to stick together because I know that we were going to be found soon, and that Dimitri was going to try and get us to join him again.

And I was going to make sure that none of us were turned into another one of his puppets.

* * *

Done! So quite a few questions were answered this chapter but there are still a few questions that will be answered over the course of the story. Next chapter will be in James P.O.V. so you'll get to see what's going on in his head. (P.S. I did change the title and summary since I realized this was basically one of my three story ideas. And I didn't really make it clear last time, but the guys aren't vampires. They're human, but Dimitri wants to turn them. The reason he wants to turn them will be revealed later.) So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in a review! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	3. Let Go Of The Past

A/N: Hey everybody! First off I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! I still can't even believe that people are even interested in my stories! But I'm appreciative of everybody that is interested As promised, this chapter is in James P.O.V. There isn't alot of going on but this is an important chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Let Go Of The Past

James P.O.V.

I didn't know how much longer I could do this. We've been on the run for about a year now, and everytime things seem like they're going to get better… they don't. As a matter of fact, they usually get worse. Pretty much everything has been taken from us. Our families are gone, most of our friends have been either killed or turned into another one of Dimitri's puppets... we really were on our own now.

Everyday I've been trying to cope with everything. That bone crushing guilt always seemed to follow me. I would never admit this to the guys, but everytime Dimitri offered us to join him… I always come so close to taking him up on his offer. It was a known fact that Strigoi weren't really able to feel emotions. That's what made them so much more dangerous than Moroi. Since they had no emotions, they had no problem killing you, no matter how close you might be to them.

If I was one of them, I wouldn't have to go around everyday wanting to just end everything. The only thing keeping me from giving in was the guys. If it weren't for them… I'm sure I would've given in at Dimitri's first offer. But I knew that if I decided to give in the guys would be devastated, and Kendall would probably hunt me down and beat me to a pulp.

"_James. James? James!" _

I was brought out of my thoughts to see everybody staring at me with worried expressions. "Are you alright James?" Kendall asked. "Yeah I'm alright. I just blacked out for a minute." We had got back from the store a couple hours ago and decided to just relax for a little while. I wasn't sure how long we would be able to stay hidden. It usually took around one to two months for Dimitri to find us. But we still ran into other vampires from time to time, most of them also wanting to add us to their collection.

"Hey James, you wanna come help me with these grenades?" Kendall asked me with a look that I knew all too well. "Sure." I said, knowing that when he gave me that look, it was best not to ask questions. I followed him into the living room, where most of our supplies were now located.

"Okay what's up with you dude?" Kendall asked, getting straight to the point. It was times like this that I hated that Kendall and I were the closest out of the group. He was always able to read me like a book, and I was hardly ever able to convince him that I was fine when something was bothering me. That doesn't mean I can't try though.

"Kendall I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I said, hoping that was convincing enough to get Kendall off my back. "Don't give me that James. You and I both know how well we can read each other, and I can tell that something is bothering you." He said, sounding like he was starting to get a little annoyed. I knew that if I told him what was bothering he would probably get upset, but we never lied to each other about something serious. And I didn't want to start now."You really want to know what's bothering me?" I asked, not really sure if I was ready to tell him. He gave me a look that clearly said '_If you don't tell me in the next minute I'm going to hit you.' _

"I've been thinking about what it would be like… to be a vampire." As soon as the words left my mouth, I was expecting a slap or a punch. But when I looked up at Kendall, I noticed him giving me a sympathetic look. "James I know what this is about. You're tired of feeling guilty about everything aren't you?" I wasn't surprised that Kendall was able to figure everything out so quick, I didn't trust my voice right now so I just gave a nod.

"Jay… we all feel guilty. And I know that this is especially hard on you because of how compassionate you are about everything. But we can't afford to dwell on the past right now. That makes you vulnerable to Dimitri. He already found out that our weakness was our friends and family, and he used that against us. That's why we have to bury the guilt. Because if he finds out about your guilt, he'll just use it to manipulate you. I don't want to lose you to him."

The tears that I had been desperately trying to hold in were now freely flowing down my face. I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me but that did little to comfort me because he was right. I knew if Dimitri found out about my guilt he would find a way to use it to his advantage. The problem was that when it came down to guilt, I never got over it easily. I couldn't hide it either. Guilt was the one emotion that I was never able to hide from anyone. I know that the guys still feel guilty about everything that has happened. But the difference was that they've made peace with the situation, while I haven't.

I didn't even realize that I was having a breakdown until I heard Kendall trying to calm me down and saw Logan and Carlos walk into the room with worried expressions. "James? Are you alright?" Carlos asked in a worried voice. As soon as the words left his mouth Logan lightly punched him. "Does he look alright to you Carlos?" Logan asked in a slightly harsh tone. I was still trying to calm myself down right now so I couldn't say much. I looked up at Kendall, hoping he would understand what I was trying to say by the look on my face.

When he nodded his head I relaxed a little bit. As much as I hated my connection to Kendall sometimes, I was still glad it was there. "James is going to be okay you guys. I think the guilt just became too much for him." At Kendall's words Logan and Carlos both shot me sympathetic looks before coming over to comfort me as well. We ended up in a four-way hug, which to anyone else may have seemed awkward. But for me, this was a sign of them saying that everything would be okay, and that we were in this together. And as much as I appreciated their support… I just wish I didn't have to feel this way anymore.

Done! Like I said earlier, even though there wasn't much action, this was an important chapter. James' guilt is going to play a big part in the story. Next

* * *

chapter things start to pick up. I'm already working on it so hopefully it'll be up by Saturday! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review please! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	4. Rose

A/N: Hey everybody! Again I would like to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews and just for reading this story in general. From this chapter on, things start to get a little interesting. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Rose

James P.O.V.

After I had finally calmed down, the guys decided that it would be best to play some video games to take my mind off things. While I was thankful for such awesome friends, I still couldn't shake that feeling of guilt. I guess I had to accept the fact that it would always be there.

I was thankful that we decided to bring our games along with us. Logan usually preferred his books but I'm sure the rest of us would probably die of boredom if we had to spend all this time reading. As we were playing, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. However, everytime I looked up, there was nobody there. I decided to try and brush it off but found that I couldn't.

I ended up losing the game but that was the least of my worries. "James you're not still upset are you? It seemed like your head wasn't in the game." Logan said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided it would be best to tell them about my suspicions instead of not telling them and possibly putting us in danger. "Um… Don't freak out, but I think someone's watching us." I said, with nothing but nervousness in my voice.

"Don't be crazy James. There's no way Dimitri and his gang could've found us this fast." Carlos said, sounding sure of himself. "I didn't say it was Dimitri. But somebody's out there. I can feel it." I retorted, my theory being proven by the shadow of someone speeding past our window. That speed could only mean one thing… vampire.

Logan and Carlos grabbed a couple of the few grenades that we had left while Kendall and I grabbed our last two stakes. We slowly made our way over to the door. Kendall silently counted to three before opening the door. I'm pretty sure we were all shocked to see a girl that looked to be around our age with glowing emerald eyes which meant that she was a Moroi. She had curly, fiery red hair that flowed just below her shoulder. Her skin was slightly pale because of her being a vampire but at the same time, it held that healthy glow that human skin usually held, she was beautiful.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kendall asked with a harsh tone to his voice, forever being the protective one. "My name is Rose and I'm here to help." I could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they didn't trust or believe her at all and I had to admit that even though she looked harmless, I didn't trust her either. Throughout our journey we've come across a few vampires and made the mistake of trusting them.

I knew that she realized that we didn't trust her by the look on her face. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me but I really am here to help you. You're all in danger!" From the tone in her voice, I could tell that she was really terrified right now. There was no faking that kind of fear, but I could tell that the guys were a bit hesitant.

"What do you mean we're in danger?" I asked, deciding to take the initiative to ggo out on a limb and trust her. As the words left my mouth, I received incredulous looks from the guys and a thankful look from Rose. "It's Dimitri," she started. "He's more powerful than you guys think." I was starting to get kind of nervous. I knew that we barely stood a chance against him. We were fortunate enough to not have run into him more than a couple times in our journey. Honestly, we were lucky we got away those times. "How do you know about Dimitri? And how do you know about us?" Kendall asked, sounding both interested and nervous.

"I've been on the run from Dimitri for a little over a year. He wanted me to join him and I refused so he decided to kill my family and then turn my friends against me. I was on the run for less than a year when I decided that I wouldn't be able to face Dimitri as a human so I befriended a Moroi named Travis. After I knew that I could trust him, I had him turn me into a Moroi so I could at least have a fighting chance against him. But about a week ago, I don't know how he did it but…he possessed Travis."

All of a sudden I noticed a few tears starting to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "What happened?" I asked, curious as to what happened next. "He had attacked me, and I tried to get Travis to fight it. But he couldn't, Dimitri's hold was too strong. He was getting ready to bite and I panicked… I had staked him. He died after about a minute but before he died, he said that I wasn't the only one that was on the run from him. And that in time, we would all say yes. When I heard that there were more people on the run I tried to find out who they were. I saw you guys buying supplies at the store and kinda put two and two together."

I was currently torn because I didn't know whether or not to believe her. There was so much emotion in her voice as she told her story and I could see in her eyes that she felt immense pain, guilt and anger. That was another thing about Moroi, their emotions are severely heightened. While this was a major weakness for them, it was also what kept them human. Unless you made them angry, then they would turn just as ruthless as a Strigoi.

"I'm very sorry for your loss but what does this have to do with us?" Kendall asked. I could tell he was still on the fence about trusting her but at the same time he felt sad for her. "You guys need to be careful. Dimitri is getting more powerful everyday. He was able to possess Travis so there is a chance that he'll be able to possess one of you as well. But even though he can possess people, it takes alot of energy out of him so depending on how long the possession last, he would have to rest to restore his energy. He's also able to manipulate emotions. He can make you feel any emotion he wants, or he can heighten what you already feel. I want you guys to be careful and stay safe. You're humans, you have your whole lives ahead of you if Dimitri is stopped. I can also tell that you all are very close. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you."

I suddenly felt even more nervous than I did before. If he could possess Travis, who's to say that he wouldn't do it to us. "Look it was nice to meet you Rose but I think it would best if you go." Kendall said. I know that he was thinking that he was protecting us but I thought we could at least try and find out more information."I understand. Just… stay safe you guys."

And with that, any chance of stopping Dimitri walked away…

* * *

Done! As I said before there will be a few original characters and you were just officially introduced to the first one! And just so you know this is not the last time we will see Rose. Next chapter will probably be up in a couple days. So what do you think of Rose? Do you think she really wants to help the guy? Or does she have alterior motives? Let me know your thoughts in a review! And if you have any suggestions you can leave it in a review or message me! Btw, for fans of my last story 'The Cure', I am already working on the sequel! I don't have the title yet but it should be out in the next week or two. Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	5. Fracture

A/N: Hello again everyone! Again thank you to everyone that had read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means alot to me! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Fracture

James P.O.V.

As I watched Rose walk away, I couldn't help the slight anger that I felt rise inside me. I turned to Kendall, who gave me a look of curiosity. "What was that for?" I asked, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. "What are you talking about?" He asked, only angering me further. "Our only chance at getting help and having a remote chance of stopping just walked away thanks to you! She was just trying to help and you had to go into overprotective mode and ruin everything!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. I noticed the shocked looks that Logan and Carlos were sending my way. Although I didn't know why…

Everyone knew that Kendall and I both had anger issues. When we were on edge, the smallest thing could set us off. And right now, I had just been set off. "James look, I know that you are still hurting but you can't let that cloud your judgment! We can't trust someone we just met! For all we know she could be working for Dimitri!" I had to admit that thought had crossed my mind, but I knew that she was telling the truth. She was like me, trying to deal with the guilt of something that happened in the past.

I knew that the only reason Kendall was being like this was because he was scared to trust anyone else. Scared that if he did, it would only blow up in our face. He was determined to keep us together and I admired him for that, but at the same time, it was clearly starting to tear us apart.

"Kendall, I know that you're trying to do what's best for us, and I admire you for that. But eventually you're going to have to trust someone other than us because let's face it, we're not going to be able to defeat Dimitri on our own." At my words Kendall's eyes visibly darkened. "What are you trying to say James? Do you not think we're strong enough to handle this on our own?" Kendall asked, hurt and anger evident in his voice.

"Honestly? I don't think we're going to be able to handle this on our own. I'll admit that while we are strong, we're only strong enough to handle Dimitri's sidekicks. We wouldn't last two seconds against Dimitri because he's been around for years and is getting stronger. And if what Rose said is true, then we're in trouble." I said, deciding that it was time Kendall as well as Logan and Carlos heard the truth.

"That's the point James! We don't know if we can trust Rose! We don't even know if Rose if really her name! Have you noticed that everytime we trust somebody, something goes wrong? You keep telling me that I need to face facts but it's you who needs to face facts James. We are alone in this fight! Nobody's going to be able to help us this time! The sooner you realize that, the better! I just wish you would stop being so _stupid_!"

As soon as the words left his mouth I knew that Kendall had regretted it, but it was too late. The damage had been done. I also didn't miss the shocked faces of Carlos and Logan, who had been silent during this whole argument. I had to try and fight the tears that were now forming in my eyes. "You know Kendall, for a guy that claims to want to keep us together, you sure do a terrible job at it."

"Jay… I-" But I didn't let him finish. I walked out of the house, wanting to be anywhere but near Kendall at the moment. I walked to the park that not too far from the house before taking a seat on a bench. As soon as I sat down I decided to just let the tears flow, not bothering to hide them. It was no secret that there were certain things that I couldn't handle, and the guys knew that. When we were in high school, I wasn't the smartest kid in the bunch.

I was made fun of because I couldn't catch on to certain things as fast as most kids, science and math being the worse. It got to the point where I would get to my locker or car to find the word 'stupid' spray painted on them. It was at that point where I decided that I needed extra help and asked Logan for help. I was eventually able to catch on, and as time passed, I was able to catch on to everything just as fast as everyone else. Because of Logan, I turned out to be pretty smart. To this day I was still extremely grateful to have Logan in my life. But that didn't stop the memories from flooding back at the mention of the word.

The part that hurt the most was that it was Kendall that had said it. Kendall and I were the closest of the group and even though part of me knew he didn't really mean it that way, it still felt like a horrible punch in the gut. I knew that right now we were supposed to stick together, but I didn't know if I would be able to stick around while I'm like this. I was tired of being emotional all the time. A part of me was telling that I should go back and try to work things out with Kendall, but another part was telling me that I should just leave now and save everyone else the trouble of worrying about me.

All this thinking was starting to make my head hurt so I just decided to listen to my heart, and right now my heart was telling me to go work things out with Kendall. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to handle this but I was hoping things would get better. I got up to start walking back to the house when I heard someone that I think was talking to me.

"Hey! Hey you!" I turned around to see Rose running towards me. I felt a small smile form on my face at the sight of her. "Hey Rose." I said, failing to keep the sadness out of my voice. "What's wrong?" She asked when she made her way over to me. "Right now? Everything. I'm tired of being so emotional all the time, I just got into an argument with one of my friends and I'm questioning my importance in the group." I said, not really sure why I was just telling her everything.

I was caught off guard when she pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at the warmth that was radiating off of her. "You're warm." I absent-mindedly muttered, which resulted in Rose giggling before responding. "I am part human you know. And I'm sorry to hear about you and your friends. But you should be embracing your emotions. They're part of what makes human. Without them, you'd be just as cold as a Strigoi."

I had to admit that I was enjoying talking to someone who understood me. In a way, she reminded me of Kendall. I could tell that her words were genuine, she actually cared about me, and she knew just what to say to make me feel better. That's when I realized something. "My name is James." I told her, flashing one of my million dollar smiles. One that I haven't flashed in a long time. "What?" She asked me, confusion written on her face. "My name is James. I just realized that I never told you my name."

She gave me a smile before giving me another hug. "It's nice to formally meet you James. By the way, don't question your importance and don't feel guilt. That's exactly what Dimitri wants. If he finds out, he'll play with your mind and use that to manipulate you." She said, sounding exactly like Kendall. That's when another thought crossed my mind. "What are doing out here?" I asked, catching her off guard. "Um…I was just… in the neighborhood. Look I have to go but… stay safe James." With that she sped off.

I stood there a moment before deciding to head home. The whole way home I was starting to wonder about Rose. She really had helped me out… but with what just happened, I was starting to question whether or not I could trust her.

* * *

Done! See where that chapter title comes into play? So I was originally going to have Rose return later in the story, I thought that she just fit in this chapter pretty well. So what do you guys think? Think Rose is up to something? Any thoughts on James and Kendall's fight? Let me know in a review! Next chapter will have the aftermath of their fight and there may or may not be action. ;) Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	6. Tired

A/N: Hey everyone. I don't have much to say, but this chapter picks up from the part where James walked out last chapter but will be in Kendall's P.O.V. Enjoy!

* * *

Tired

Kendall P.O.V.

I watched in shock as James stormed out of the house. I mentally kicked myself for saying what I said to James. I didn't mean to call him stupid, I was just upset. But that wasn't an excuse. I really am a horrible friend. I could tell from the glares that Carlos and Logan were sending my way that they weren't my biggest fans at the moment.

"Way to go Kendall! You know how much he hates when people call him stupid and you went and did it anyway! He's already depressed, you didn't need to go and make things worse!" Logan yelled, getting angrier by the second. I could tell that Carlos was shocked by the look that he was sending Logan's way. It was in that moment that I realized how bad I had messed up. If it was enough to make Logan go off, I messed up bad.

"I know I screwed up okay! But I didn't mean to! My anger got the best of me and I said things that I didn't mean. I swear, I would never intentionally hurt him on purpose. I wouldn't hurt ANY of you intentionally!" I yelled, hoping that they would believe me. While Carlos gave me a sympathetic look, Logan just gave me a blank look.

"Look Kendall, I know that you probably didn't mean to hurt James. But the fact of the matter is that you did. I know that you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that you hurt him. We can't afford to be arguing at a time like this because this is exactly what Dimitri wants. If we drift apart then we become easy targets. Which means that you're going to have to get a hold on your anger because you can't just go off on someone when something upsets you." Logan said, his voice not sounding as harsh as it was a few moments ago.

Any other time, I would have objected to him implying that I have anger issues but I knew that he was right. That was one of the many things I needed to work on. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I turned my head towards the door to see James walking in. As soon as I saw him I immediately ran over to him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Jay! I didn't mean anything I said! I know that you were hurt and were just trying to consider all options while I was just being a jerk. But you gotta believe me Jay I didn't mean it!" I said, giving James a pleading look. I knew that I was being a little overdramatic, but I really was scared that I was going to lose my best friend. "Kendall it's alright. I know that you didn't mean it and that you're sorry." I let out a sigh of relief at his words.

"I really am sorry. I promise I'll try and handle my anger better and try to be more considerate." I said, directing the last part at all three of my friends, resulting in me receiving smile from all three of them. "So… now what?" Carlos asked. I looked over at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. "I think we should try and get some rest. We can figure everything out in the morning." I suggested, receiving nods from everyone.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys in the morning. Try not to kill each other in your sleep alright?" Carlos teased, earning a chuckle from Logan and glares from James and I. "Haha, very funny" James muttered before heading to our shared room, with me following not too long after. It seemed like there was something off with James but I couldn't really put my finger on it. Knowing him he was probably thinking of something random. I decided I would leave him alone, if he was still acting weird tomorrow I would talk to him about it. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

*Line Break*

_I wasn't sure where I was. It seemed like it was a warehouse or something. It didn't take long for me to notice Logan and Carlos were standing next to me looking… nervous? I was starting to wonder where James was, but I got my answer when I saw James standing in front of us. I noticed a few things that were different about him, his usually tanned skin was now pale, his eyes were now a dark green instead of their usual hazel color, and he had blood all over him. By the look in his eyes… I could tell that he was now a Strigoi. _

"_Jay please! You don't have to do this! This isn't you!" I heard Logan yell, tears forming in his eyes. "Logan, I felt better than I've ever felt in months! I don't have to feel so guilty and depressed all the time now. Just because you guys can handle it doesn't mean that I should have to suffer. And I won't have to be around any of you anymore!" James replied, his voice now holding an icy tone to it. That's when I realized what was going on. "Jay please don't do this! We need you! I need you!" I said, trying to get through to the James that I knew was still somewhere inside. _

"_Sorry guys, but this is goodbye."_

"NO!" I yelled, as I shot up in my bed. My yelling must have woke up James because I heard him start to stir awake. I let out a sigh of relief at seeing him here and caught him off guard with a hug. "I was so scared you were going to leave us!" I yelled as I tried to get a hold of my emotions. "What are you talking about Kendall?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. I looked in his eyes, relieved to see the hazel eyes that I was now used to seeing. "I…had a nightmare." I replied, not really wanting to go into details about unless he wanted to hear about it.

"What was it about?" He asked, curiosity written all over his face. "You… were turned into a Strigoi. I'm not completely sure but I think you were getting ready to leave us for Dimitri. It was so vivid, it was almost like a vision." I said, hoping that James would assure me that nothing like that would happen. But when James didn't say anything, I could feel myself starting to get nervous. I looked up at James who looked deep in thought. "Jay?"

"Kendall, I don't know what to say. As much as I want to say that it would never happen, I just can't. I'm still trying to sort through my emotions right now and honestly… I just don't want to feel anything anymore." He said, the honesty in his voice was enough to make me sick. I couldn't help but feel that he was still upset with me about our argument earlier. "Look let's just go back to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow." He said, trying to avoid the situation, which only angered me.

"No, we need to talk about this now James! We can't afford to be keeping things from each other!" I yelled, my anger once again getting the better of me. "Fine! You want to know the truth? Well here it is. I'm tired. I'm tired of going on everyday, having these thoughts going through my head. I'm tired of wondering if I would be better off as a vampire. I'm tired of fighting the part of me that just wants to run away and find someone to turn me. I'm tired of getting into arguments with the person I'm supposed to be able to call my brother. I'm tired of being on the run. I'm tired of everything! I'm just tired of being tired!" He said, getting louder by the minute.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut by James' words. I didn't know that he had felt that way. I was actually starting to question how good of a friend I really am. "James…..I-" But I was cut off by James. "You know what…save it Kendall." And with that he walked right out of the room. As he slammed the door, I decided to let the tears I'd been holding in flow down my face.

Because right now I felt like I was losing my brother, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Done! So… yeah. James and Kendall are having problems. I don't have much to say but next chapter will have more angst and things kinda take a turning point. That's all I'm going to say. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday. Please let me know you're thoughts on this chapter. Until next time.

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Turning Point

A/N: Hey everybody! What is this like my 3rd or 4th update in a row? I have way too much time on my hands! Lol. Anyway I want to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Turning Point

James P.O.V.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this. All Kendall and I seem to be doing is fight lately, and I feel bad for Carlos and Logan having to be caught in the middle of everything. I didn't know what the problem was between Kendall and I. We were supposed to be brothers! But everytime we have a conversation it turns into an argument.

"James?" I turned around to see Logan standing at the door. "Hey Logan. We didn't wake you with our yelling did we?" I asked, starting to feel a little guilty. "Nope. We never really got off to sleep anyway." That made me feel a little better. But one question did pop into my head. "Where's Carlos?" I asked. "He's checking on Kendall. We heard you guys arguing so we decided to check up on you." I felt my frustration return at the mention of Kendall's name. Logan must have noticed this.

"What's up with you guys anyway? You two are supposed to be the closest out of us." I didn't miss the harsh tone he used when he mentioned Kendall and I being close. "Logan it's not like that. Just because Kendall and I are closer doesn't mean that we don't love you two like brothers." I said, wanting to assure him that we still cared for them immensely. "Whatever. Just tell me what's going on with you two." I tried to hide the hurt that I felt from Logan's harsh tone.

"We had a slight disagreement. It was mostly about me though. I've been having these thoughts… I'm just tired of being so depressed and feeling guilty all the time. I told Kendall that I was thinking about what it would be like to be a vampire. I was just wondering because I knew that Strigoi couldn't really feel any emotions and Moroi could turn off their emotions if they wanted to. I just… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to live with this guilt everyday." I admitted, feeling slightly better now that I opened up to someone else about it. "Wow… Kendall was right about you."

"What?" I asked, not really sure I heard him right. "I said that Kendall was right about you. He had told me that you've been acting selfish the past few days. I told him that he was overreacting but now I see what he was talking about." I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. _Kendall really thought that about me?_ "Maybe it's best of you leave James." I looked at Logan like he had grown two heads, but that didn't seem to phase him. "W-what?" Again, I don't think I heard him right. "I said I think it's best if you just go. We don't need some selfish, egotistical pretty boy around while we're trying to survive." Again, another punch to the gut. "But…Logan I-"

"No James. All you've been thinking about is yourself lately! Don't you think that we're all dealing with guilt? You're not the only one that has issues coping with everything. But at least _we're_ not considering joining the enemy!" I don't know where all this was coming from, but I didn't know what to say to that. "Logan it's not like that, I-" But once again I was cut off. "It doesn't matter James. Just go." And with that Logan left.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Kendall hated me. Logan hated me. I'm pretty sure Carlos hated me. Maybe it would be best if I left. I looked over to the table and noticed my wallet sitting there. I looked towards the stairs that Logan just walked up, trying to decide what I was going to do.

Kendall P.O.V.

I was on my way downstairs to talk to James. After a conversation with Carlos, I realized that I haven't really been all that understanding lately. I wanted to apologize to James and try to start over. I wanted to try and understand things from his point of view. I was thankful for Carlos coming to talk to me. Who knew he could be so insightful.

I started to walk towards the door when suddenly Logan walked in. "There's no point in going to see James." I looked towards Carlos to see if he knew what Logan was talking about but he just shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about Logan?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with James. "James is gone." He said. But it was the way he said it that worried me. He said like it was no big deal! I looked towards Carlos and noticed the shocked look on his face.

I pushed past Logan and ran downstairs to find that James was nowhere in sight. I went into the kitchen and there was no sign of him. I felt anger flare up in me because I had a sneaking suspicion that Logan had something to do with this. I walked in to the living room to see Carlos and Logan standing there. I walked over to Logan before grabbing him by his shirt. "What did you do?!" I yelled, all restraint going out the window. "Nothing really. I just told James how you really felt. You should've seen his face when I told him! He looked so pathetic!"

I held back the urge to beat the crap out of Logan because part of me said that something wasn't right. I didn't know what Logan had said to James, but it had to have been bad for him to leave. "Look all I did was tell him what you were too scared to say on your own. Now he knows what a selfish, guilty waste of space he is." I felt my heart drop at this. James already had issues with himself, I didn't think any of those things! But he probably believed Logan because of how honest he is. Well…used to be.

Why would you do this Logan?" I asked, wondering how he could do this to his brother. "Pretty easy really, because you wanna know something?" I looked at him, waiting for an explanation when he leaned down and whispered: "I'm not Logan."

It only took me a minute to put the pieces together, everything Rose said coming back to me. "Dimitri." I said, anger evident in my voice. I raised my fist, ready to punch him before realizing that it would also hurt Logan. "Took you long enough to figure it out." He said, clearly enjoying his handiwork. "Do you know how easy it was to get little Jamie to open up to me since he thought I was Logan? It was so easy to get him to believe that you said all those things about him!" I felt anger surge through me with each passing second.

"Well it looks like my work here is done! Jamie thinks you all hate him, he's out there wandering around all alone ready for me to claim him, and I know where you all are. This has been a great day!" He exclaimed, making me want to punch that stupid grin off his face. "You're not going to get away with this and you're not getting James! I'll kill you before you even get the chance!" I yelled, putting all my anger into my voice.

"I'd like to see you try. See you soon." And with that Logan collapsed, signaling that Logan was free from Dimitri's possession. I ran over to catch him before he hit the floor. I didn't know how long Logan would be out but I knew one thing…

We had to find James before Dimitri did.

* * *

Done! So from this point on, things are going to be a little crazier than usual. I'll be switching back and forth between James and Kendall's P.O.V. so you can see what's going on with everybody. And I'm starting a Q&A session! So you can leave any questions you have for me in a review or PM me and I'll answer them! So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	8. New Plan

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the wait but the website was doing an update so some stories were having trouble updating. Before we get started, I wanted to let you all know that this story will only have about three or four more chapters. And I also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! It really means alot! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

New Plan

Kendall P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was happening! James was out there all alone and thinks that we hate him, Dimitri knows where we are, Logan's passed out on the floor, and Carlos and I are close to having a panic attack! I didn't know how things could get any worse, I didn't say it out loud because things almost always get worse when someone says it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone groaning. I looked over to see Logan starting to stir awake. "Ugh, what happened? And why do I have a massive headache?" Logan slurred, not fully awake yet. I looked over at Carlos who put his hands up defensively. '_Guess I have to fill Logan in'_ I thought bitterly.

James P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I couldn't be around the guys right now. I didn't want to believe that they all hated me. But the more I thought about it, why wouldn't they? I have been selfish lately. I've been focusing on my problems without even considering that the guys might need me. I wanted to believe that one day we would meet again and could possibly rebuild our friendship, but right now I needed to figure some things out.

I turned around at the sound of a bush rustling. "Rose?" I asked, seeing the now familiar red hair. "Hey James." She said, sounding kinda nervous. "Why is it that I always seem to run into you?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Maybe I'm just lucky." _Wait, did I hear her right?_ "Anyway, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"It's a long story." I said, not really wanting to talk about it. "I've got time." I felt the pain come back from losing my friends. She really was like Kendall, ever the persistent one. I let out a sigh before walking over to a large rock before taking a seat. "I'm kinda on my own now. I'm tired of bringing my friends down with my problems." I was about to continue but the next thing I knew, my cheek was on fire. I put my hand on my (probably now red) cheek, giving Rose the typical _'why did you just slap me'_ look.

"Did you learn nothing from my life story? You guys should be sticking together at a time like this!" She said in a reprimanding tone. "You don't get it do you? They don't _want_ me around! That's why I left! They got tired of me bothering them with my problems and I don't blame them! We're supposed to be there for each other but I was only thinking about myself! I never even considered their feelings or the fact that they have things that they may want to talk about!" I yelled, letting out all my frustration.

"So you guys are having problems. So what? You can't let one disagreement ruin your friendship!" She said, sounding genuinely worried. "Why do you care so much?" I asked, wondering why someone I just met cared so much about me. "Like I said before, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I don't want you guys to ruin your friendship over a stupid fight. You should go and work things out instead of running away."

I wished things were that simple. I really didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't bring myself to face them right now. I just couldn't.

Kendall P.O.V.

I had already filled Logan in on what happened, but now he was having one of his typical panic attacks. "I can't believe this! How could you guys let this happen?! What if Dimitri finds James?! We need to find him! We need to-" I cut him off by giving him a firm yet (sort of) gentle slap. "Logan! I need you to calm down ok? We're going to find him. But you need to stay calm if we're going to do this ok?" He nodded his head in understanding and I let out a sigh of relief. We couldn't afford to be having panic attacks right now.

"Okay, so do either of you have any ideas as to how we're going to find James?" Logan asked. "I think that we need to just go out there and bring James back. We need to find him before Dimitri does and the best way to that is to start looking for him as soon as possible." I said, my decision already made. Carlos and Logan looked kinda shocked at my decision but I knew that we had to find him.

When they both nodded their heads I knew that it was time to put our plan in motion. "First thing's first, we need to make more grenades. I'm not really sure if we'll run into any vamps but we need to be prepared." They both agreed before moving to the living room with me following close behind.

*Line Break*

After making the grenades, we decided to pack a few things into our backpacks, not knowing how long we would be gone. I noticed that Logan seemed kinda off ever since we started packing. I waiting until Carlos went into another room before confronting him about it. "Logan?" I asked, effectively getting his attention. "What's wrong?" He looked at me for a second, as if pondering the question before answering.

"Everything. I mean, I'm kinda starting to get why James was thinking about giving up. It seems like whatever we do, something always happens to make things go wrong." I understood where he was coming from, I really did. But at the same time…

"Logan, I get what you're saying, but that's the same kind of thinking that's gotten us where we are now. Think about it, Dimitri was able to mess with James' mind because he knew that James was vulnerable. He was already near his breaking point, and Dimitri knew that. So right now we have to try and put our emotions to the side and focus on finding James alright?" When Logan solemnly nodded his head I pulled him into a hug.

Carlos walked in with his fully packed backpack, looking at us awkwardly. "Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, sounding slightly guilty. "Not at all." I said before letting go of Logan, giving him a reassuring smile. "You guys ready to go?" I asked, noticed that we all had our backpacks ready. When they both nodded my head I gave them both a small smile.

"Then let's go and bring James back home."

* * *

Done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Again, this story will only have about three or four more chapters before it ends but there WILL be a sequel to this story! I will be working on the sequel to this story as well as the sequel to my other story (The Cure) at the same time (which I'm kinda nervous about but I think I can pull it off). I already have the next chapter to this story completed so I will hopefully be able to update tomorrow. So anyway how'd you all like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	9. Darkness Falls

A/N: Not much to say this time so… Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Darkness Falls

James P.O.V.

It's been almost two days since I left the house. I wasn't exactly sure how Rose ended up tagging along, something about not wanting me to do anything stupid or something like that. We were currently staying in a motel that Rose suggested. I had to admit that even though I didn't want her around at first, I had grown attached to Rose. She was like a mixture of all of the guys. She had Logan's smartness, as well as a mix of Carlos' daredevil personality and Kendall's hot-headed personality. The latter usually ended up causing us to get in a fight which ended with her threatening to bite me.

I was currently watching Rose who was looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" I asked, noticing that she had been looking out of the window for almost five minutes now. "Come here." She said, not taking her eyes away from whatever she was looking at. I walked over to her as she motioned towards a tree. At first I didn't see anything but upon further inspection I noticed that there was someone hiding behind the tree. "What do we do?" I asked, not really sure what to do in these kinds of situations. "You stay here. I'm going to go and deal with them." Before I could protest she sped out of the motel.

I looked out the window to find that she was already fighting the guy. I tried to identify the guy but it was difficult with it being so dark. Rose was doing good until I noticed three more people had joined the guy. Four to one just didn't seem like a fair fight to me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was already out of the motel running to help her. I was almost there when I suddenly felt someone grab me. I turned around to see a pair of familiar green eyes. But they weren't the warm and friendly emerald eyes I was used to.

"Dimitri." I spat, mentally kicking myself for not realizing that this was probably his doing. "Hello again Jamie. You know it's been hell trying to find you. But thanks to Rose here I finally found you." At the mention of Rose's name I started to wonder what he was talking about. I heard a choked gasp and turned to see one of Dimitri's minions starting to choke Rose. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. Even though I didn't know what to think of her at the moment, I didn't want to see her get hurt. Dimitri gave me a smirk before turning back to the guys. "Finish her off so we can go." At the command, I watched in horror as the guy snapped Rose's neck, leaving her limp body on the ground. "Rose!" I yelled, as if that would make her bring her back.

"Time to go Jamie." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Kendall P.O.V.

It had been two days now. Two days of walking around trying to find James. Two days of endless stress. I could tell the stress was getting to all of us. There have been many arguments between me and Logan so far over whether or not to give up on looking for James. Logan kept trying to be 'rational' as he called it. He thought that it was pointless looking for James because he could be anywhere but I refused to believe him. I refused to abandon my friend. My brother.

I knew that James was out there somewhere and I'm going to do whatever it takes to find him. But I had to admit that trying to find James was starting to get annoying. Going everyday thinking that today would be the day we find James just to be let down. In a way, I understood Logan's point. I know he was just tired of being let down everyday, which is why he was ready to give up. But I was hoping that we would find him soon. It was only a matter of time before Logan really gave up.

As we were walking I noticed a motel. Logan and Carlos must have noticed as well because they were already running towards it. We were getting ready to go in until I noticed something. "Guys!" I yelled. They turned around and looked at me in confusion as I pointed towards a tree. There was a girl that looked kinda familiar starting to stir awake. As we made our way over to her, I immediately recognized her after getting a closer look. "Rose!" I yelled, leaning down next to her. She looked up at me and I noticed there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered before completely breaking down. I felt my heart clench at this, immediately knowing that something bad had happened. I pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down so that we could find out what happened.

After she had finally calmed down I decided to try and find out what happened. "What happened Rose?" I asked gently, even though on the inside I was freaking out. "It's James. Dimitri has him." As soon as the words left her mouth I felt my heart drop. But at the same time I felt a rush of anger surge through me at the mention of Dimitri. "How?" That was all I asked, I knew that Rose knew what I was referring to. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that Dimitri would be able to track me!" She apologized, trying to fight back more tears. "What do you mean?" I heard Logan ask from behind me.

"When someone creates a vampire, the creator is able to not only control them, they can also track them." It only took a few seconds for me to process what this meant. "That means…" But Rose cut me off. "Yes. Dimitri is the one that turned me." At this I felt even more anger surge through me. "You liar! You've been working for Dimitri this whole time haven't you! You probably had all this planned!" I yelled, all common sense going out the window. "No! I swear! I can't be controlled by Dimitri anymore!"

"And just why not?" I asked, not really believing her for a second. "Vervain. Ever since I became a vampire I've been taking it in small amounts. I've built up an immunity to it. I'm pretty sure you all know about vervain." I nodded my head because it was true. We had read all about vervain but have never been able to find any. Vervain was supposed to prevent humans from being controlled my vampires. Something that would prove useful… if we had some. "But that doesn't make any sense. I thought vervain was supposed to hurt vampires." Carlos said, curiosity evident in his voice.

"It does. Everytime I took it, it would feel like somebody was torturing me to death. But after taking it so many times the effects start to become permanent. It has the same benefits to vampires as it does humans, except the process is so much torture no vampire really does it." I had to admit, her story did add up. And I could tell by the sincerity in her voice that she really did feel bad.

"Alright Rose. Do you know where Dimitri would take James?" I asked, hope evident in my voice. When she nodded her head yes, I felt a new spark of hope. "Alright, you can prove your sorry and help James by taking us there." I noticed the hesitant look in her eyes and I sent her a pleading look. "Okay… but I have to warn you, we might be walking into a trap." She warned. "Doesn't matter. We need to get to James now before it's too late." She nodded her head and gave us a smile before getting up. "Then let's go."

_Hold on Jay, we're going to save you. I promise._

* * *

Done! So there will be two more chapters to this story before the end. I already know what's going to happen in those chapters so all that's left is to type the chapters up. After this story ends, I will be working on the sequel to both this story, and my other story (The Cure). I'm really excited about both of these sequels and I hope you all enjoy them. Next chapter, you get to find out why Dimitri wants to turn the guys! So how'd you all like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	10. Revalations

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm going to save what I have to say until the end of the chapter so please enjoy!

* * *

Revalations

James P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I had a serious headache. I looked around and guessed that I was in a warehouse. I felt something on my wrist and legs. Looking down, I realized that I was tied to a chair. I was trying to remember what happened but my headache was preventing that. I was starting to wish that I had never left the guys. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening.

I turned to see Dimitri walking towards me. That's when everything came flooding back. I suddenly felt panic rise within me when I realized that nobody knew that I was here. "Hello Jamie." He said as he stopped in front of me. "Stop calling me that." I retorted. No matter how much I was starting to panic, I refused to go down without a fight. "Aww. Come on, don't be like that Jamie. We'll soon be like family after all."

I looked up him like he was crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about. We will NEVER be like family!" I yelled, not liking where this was going. At this, he staring chuckling, giving me an evil smirk. "But that's where you're wrong Jamie. You WILL join me. Whether you like it or not."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not joining you! I don't know how many times I have to say it for it to get through your thick skull!" I yelled, determined not to show how freaked out I was. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my face. Before I knew it, Dimitri was staring into my eyes. It only took a few seconds before my mind went blank. I was trying to process what was going on but it was like I had no control of my own thoughts. The only thing I could process was Dimitri's glowing green eyes.

"Poor Jamie. It must be tough having to deal with all of that guilt." He was right. It was tough dealing with all of this guilt. "Having to carry that burden around every day with nobody to help you. Not even your so called friends." It was tough having to deal with this on my own. I thought that my friends, my _brothers_, would've at least tried to understand and see things from my perspective before calling me selfish and turning their backs on me.

"I can take all that pain away James." I had to admit, the offer was very tempting. Besides, the guys already hated me. I wouldn't have to go around everyday carrying all of this guilt. Wait… what was I thinking?! I can't do this! I finally noticed Dimitri's glowing green eyes. Now that I broke from his hold, it didn't take long to realize that he was trying to compel me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, now freaked out about how easily he had compelled me. "James, I am offering you an escape! I'm doing you a favor! And in return, all I require is your cooperation. Is that really too much to ask?" I was surprised when I saw that Dimitri actually looked desperate. That's when I decided to ask the question that had been plaguing my mind ever since that first night.

"Why us?" I asked, curious as to why out of everyone in the world, he chose us. "Because you're you. I've been searching for the perfect people to join my group. And when I saw the four of you, I knew that you all would make great vampires. Carlos, he has such a carefree spirit. He's sure to be a fun addition. Logan, he is smart. And being smart goes a long way when you're a vampire. It makes you very observative. Kendall, he's the fearless one. He is sure to make another perfect vampire. He is a natural born leader. And while he can't take my spot, he will make a great addition. And then there's you."

I felt myself start to get nervous when he mentioned me. "You are yet another perfect vampire. You're driven beyond belief, you're clearly very loyal even when you don't necessarily need to be, and you're also very passionate about what you set your mind to." I had to admit that while it felt weird being complimented by this creep, it also made me feel better. I had never been given a compliment like that, not even by the guys. But I was still confused.

Dimitri must have understood by the expression on my face. "You don't get it do you?" I shook my head because I clearly didn't understand what he was talking about. "The personality and traits that you have as a human are what make you a great vampire. If you have great human traits, then you'll be an even better vampire." In a way, I understood what he was saying. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to do all of that. But you wouldn't listen to reason! They say that actions speak louder than words so I decided to make you listen."

"Did you ever think that maybe we didn't want to join your little pack? We have our own pack, and we don't need anyone else added to our pack!" I said, trying to sound like my decision was final. But honestly, the more that I talked to Dimitri, the more I wanted to join him. At my words I saw Dimitri's eyes visibly darken. "Fine. I tried getting you to listen to reason but clearly I have to take a different approach this time." I felt that gut wrenching feeling return at his words because I had a feeling I knew where this was going."W-what do you mean?" I asked. He took out a small vial of red liquid from his pocket before speaking. "You're going to drink this little potion a friend of mine whipped up."

"What exactly is that?" I asked, not knowing what the potion would do to me. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said, sending me an evil smirk. "And I refuse?" I asked, dreading the answer. "If you refuse, I'll kill each and every one of your friends." I felt my heart drop at the thought of one of the guys being hurt because of me. _Even if they hate me right now._

"You wouldn't kill them. You said you wanted to get them to join you!" I yelled, thinking that just maybe I could at least protect the guys. "That's true. But if you won't join me, I might as well kill you. If you join me, they'll come looking for you, and will eventually become part of my group as well." I couldn't beleive what I was hearing. I had a major dilemma right now. I could go on and join him, but that would practically be leading the guys into a trap because he was right. They would come looking for me, and they would end up in the same position as me. If I say no, then I would be signing our death warrants. I don't know what to do!

"So what's the choice going to be Jaime?"

Kendall P.O.V.

I didn't know where we were. We've been following Rose for almost two hours now. "Okay that's it!" Everyone turned looking at me in shock and worry. "Rose where are we going? We've been walking for two hours now! James could be dead by now!" She shot me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Kendall. I know that you have a strong bond with James. But we're almost there. Just please bear with me. We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

I gave her an incredulous look before having a panic attack. "Thirty minutes?! Are you serious?! I know it didn't take Dimitri that long to get James to wherever he took him! What if James is dead?! What if he's turned?! What if-" I was cut off by someone slapping me across the face. I looked up to see Logan standing in front of me. "Kendall you need to calm down alright. I'm sure James is fine. Besides, aren't you the one always telling us to stay positive."

I had to admit it felt weird with Logan trying to calm me down. Usually I'm the one trying to calm HIM down. But right now I was thankful to have him around. "And as for the Dimitri part, did you ever stop to think that maybe he had a car." Rose added as she sent me a sly smirk and pointed down. As I looked down I noticed tire tacks going in the direction that we were going. And suddenly, I felt really stupid. "I'm sorry about freaking out you guys. I just… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to James." As the words left my eyes I noticed the hurt looks that briefly flashed across Logan and Carlos' faces.

I knew that they probably thought that I cared more about James than I did about them. And as much as it pained me to say it, I think I did. I would do anything for them, I still love them like brothers, but I honestly think that I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to James. "Let's just go get James back." Logan said with a slightly harsh tone to his voice with Carlos following close behind him. Rose sent me another sympathetic smile before following them. I suddenly felt like a big jerk. But the sad thing was that I couldn't even feel the hurt because I could think about right now was making sure James was safe.

_I'm coming Jay._

* * *

Done! Well wasn't this chapter intense? Did any of you catch the few hints I put in there about next chapter and the sequel? ;) Alright so the next chapter will be the last chapter. Just to warn you all it won't be that long and will jump to right when they get to Dimitri's hideout. I am almost done planning out the first part of the sequel to this story and I'm so excited to share it with you! So what'd you guys think of the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	11. Goodbye

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter of 'You Can Never Escape Your Past'! It's been a crazy ride but I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You all are my inspiration to keep writing, and I hope to write many more stories in the future! But right now, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of "You Can Never Escape Your Past"!

* * *

Goodbye

Kendall P.O.V.

We had finally made it to Dimitri's hideout. The weird thing was that there seemed to be nobody here. I tried not to let panic take over as we continued to check the perimeter to see if we could find anyone guarding the warehouse but strangely, there was nobody there. The only sign of somebody being inside were the three trucks in the back of the warehouse. That was all I needed to see before deciding to barge in there.

"Kendall wait!" I turned around and looked at Rose who had a worried look on her face. "What?" I asked, getting slightly irritated because we were wasting precious time. Time that could be spent saving James from that maniac. "Kendall you don't know Dimitri like I do. He will do anything he can to get what he wants. I just want to warn you that you might not like what you see when we get in there." I could tell she was genuinely worried about my reaction to whatever we were about to see. And while I appreciated her caring about me, all I could think about was getting James out of there.

I nodded my head at her in appreciation and headed straight for the door with the guys and Rose following close behind. When I opened the door I expected there to be some kind of guards or a group of vampires waiting on us, but we were met with an empty room. I suddenly got a very bad feeling about this. As we were walking through the warehouse I noticed a door that led to another room. I walked over to it and hesitantly opened it, having a feeling that James was behind that door.

When I walked in I was shocked to see James lying motionless on the floor. "James!" I yelled, running over to him thinking the worse. "James? Come on buddy you've gotta wake up!" I said while shaking him, hoping that would wake him up. By now the guys and Rose had made it over with worried looks on their faces. I heard a gasp and turned to see James shoot awake. "James!" I exclaimed, before pulling him into a hug, relieved to see that he was alive.

"Get off me." He snarled, before pushing me off him with strength I didn't know he had. "Ah, it looks like the whole gang is here." I turned to see Dimitri standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. "What do you want?" I asked, wanting to punch him in the face. "I'm just here to get Jaime here so we can go." I was about to ask what he was talking about but was shocked when James stood up and started walking towards Dimitri.

"J-Jay?" I asked, feeling the nervousness start to rise within me. When he turned around, that's when I noticed it, the cold look in his eyes, the way that they seemed to have a glowing effect, he was a Strigoi. I then noticed the empty vial on the floor not too far away from me. "What did you do to him?!" I asked, letting my anger take over. "I didn't do anything. James here made his own choice, even though it did take a little push on my part." He said before giving me that stupid smirk that I wanted to punch off his face.

I saw Rose pick up the vial before taking a quick whiff before a look of worry flashed across her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I know this potion." She looked over at Dimitri like she was getting ready to murder him. "How did you even manage to make this?" She asked, confusion and worry evident in her voice as she glanced over at James, who looked like a soldier awaiting orders. "I have my ways." He said. "What's so special about this potion?" I asked, both curious and nervous at the answer.

"The potion is basically another way to turn someone into Strigoi. It's made with Strigoi blood and a few other things but it also kinda alters you. It basically turns you into a loyal soldier. You also have more strength and even more heightened sense that a regular Strigoi." I couldn't believe this. "And tell them how you know so much about it Rose." Dimitri taunted. I saw her visibly stiffen at this. "When I was with Dimitri… I helped him make it." I that it was in the past, but that didn't stop the slight anger that I felt at her words.

"Well we are wasting precious time so James say you're goodbye's." And with that, Dimitri walked out the back door. "James, you're really going to go with him are you?" Logan asked, with sadness in his voice. "Yes I am." He said, not even sounding sad about leaving. "Why did you do this to yourself James?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed that he had chosen Dimitri over us. "I don't know. I guess I'm too much of a selfish, egotistical pretty boy to make the right choice." I was confused as to what he was talking about but then I remembered. Dimitri made him think we hated him. I was pretty sure he wouldn't believe us if we told him Dimitri did it since he was practically brainwashed right now. Maybe if we played along we could convince him to come back.

"Jay I was just frustrated when I said that. I didn't mean it. You're like a brother to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" I said, hoping that I was getting through to him. I was slightly relieved when I saw his eyes soften. They didn't hold so much coldness, they just held hurt. "I'm sorry you guys. But it has to be this way. He said that if I didn't agree he was going to kill all of us and I couldn't live with that. So I need you guys to promise me that you won't come after me." At those words I gave him an incredulous look. I couldn't believe that he was basically asking us to abandon him. "James you know th-" But he had cut me off.

"I know that you care about me and are worried but that's exactly what Dimitri wants! He's hoping that you guys come after me so he can get you guys to join him!" Now everything was starting to make sense. Rose was right about everything. He used James' weakness against him. And now he was using him against us. But that didn't mean he was going to win. "Jay, I want you to know that I'm going to find you. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to bring you back so we can find out how to reverse this. I know there has to be a way to do it."

I meant for my words to be reassuring but as the words left my mouth, James eyes went back cold. "You know what? Fine, come after me, see if I care. But when Dimitri either turns or kills you, I'll be right there to make sure it happens." I knew that this was just the vampire side of him talking, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I felt tears starting to burn my eyes as I tried to hold them in at the sight of James leaving.

"James please! You don't have to do this! This isn't you!" I heard Logan yell, tears forming in his eyes as well. At the sound of Logan's voice James turned around. "Logan, I felt better than I've ever felt in months! I don't have to feel so guilty and depressed all the time now. Just because you guys can handle it doesn't mean that I should have to suffer. And I won't have to be around any of you anymore!" James replied, his voice now holding an icy tone to it.

That's when I got a feeling of déjà vu. This was just like my nightmare! I decided to try one last time to get through to him. "Jay please don't do this! We need you! I need you! If you leave… I'll kill myself!" I didn't really mean it, but made sure that it sounded like it did. And by the shocked looks I got from Logan, Carlos and Rose, they believed it. I noticed James eyes soften and for a minute, our James was back. I could tell that there was a war going on inside of him. His human side and vampire side were fighting for control but just after a few seconds, his vampire side ultimately won as his eyes truned cold again.

"Go ahead and do it. See if I care." And with that, James walked out, leaving all of us sad, broken, and determined to find him and find a way to get our James back.

* * *

Done! So this was the last chapter of 'You Can Never Escape Your Past'. Again I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! The sequel to this story is going to jump ahead a few months and will focus on the guys (who are now joined by Rose) trying to find a cure for James as well as a way to find him. There will be more new characters in the sequel as well. The sequel should be up sometime this weekend. But until then, please let me know what you thought of this story/chapter! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	12. The Sequel Is Here!

A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to 'You Can Never Escape Your Past' is here! I just uploaded the sequel titled 'See You Again' so be sure to check it out! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
